


Добро пожаловать домой

by Alfa_kona



Category: DCU
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_kona/pseuds/Alfa_kona
Summary: Когда спать хочется больше, чем жить, а изощрённый мазохизм подталкивает лишь к очередной чашке кофе, не хватает только внезапного появления бывшего напарника...





	

Дежурство оказалось паршивым и выматывающим, хотелось лишь упасть носом в подушку и проспать эдак пару суток или хотя бы больше четырёх часов. Впрочем, Бэтмен возвращался в свою пещеру с такими мыслями уже пару недель подряд, но в какой-то изощрённой мазохистской манере игнорировал вполне естественные желания и продолжал изматывать себя ночью выбиванием дерьма из всякого отребья, а днём - светскими приёмами, да бизнес-встречами. Спасал лишь кофе, много кофе, так, что уже из ушей лилось.

Пещера была оплотом безопасности, домом, который Брюс знал лучше, чем свои пять пальцев. Тут к нему невозможно было подкрасться, здесь его нельзя было застать врасплох, причём вне зависимости от состояния, да и не только в пещере, что уж лукавить. Так вот, незамеченным для Брюса невозможно было остаться всегда, ну… почти всегда.

– А я уж думал, что ты сегодня не объявишься.

Брюс резко развернулся и наконец нашарил глазами нарушителя спокойствия. Гибкое, но статное тело, висящее вниз головой почти в немыслимой позе на стропах, поддерживающих оборудование, встрёпанные в неряшливом беспорядке волосы, мальчишеская озорная улыбка. Найтвинг собственной персоной.

– Дик, что ты здесь делаешь? – устало спросил Брюс, выходя из «боевого режима». Впрочем, особо удивлён он не был. Дик мог заявиться в любой день вот так, без предупреждения, обойти все защитные системы пещеры и зависнуть под потолком, невзирая на то, есть тут Уэйн или нет.

– А мне нужен повод, чтобы навестить моего любимого наставника? – Найтвинг, наконец, спрыгнул на пол, упруго спружинив ногами, и прошёл вглубь пещеры. – Скажи ещё, что не скучал по мне.

– Я устал, Дик. Выкладывай, что тебе нужно, можешь располагать целыми двумя минутами.

– Вижу, что скучал. И да, я тоже рад тебя видеть, у меня всё хорошо, спасибо, что спросил, – Дик усмехнулся. 

– Дик… – повторил Брюс, пытаясь припомнить, есть ли ещё заначка кофе, или Альфред вычистил всё подчистую, считая такой способ бодрствования вредным для организма. Он, конечно, прав, но где же чёртов кофе может находиться?

– О, новая? Когда успел собрать? – Грейсон провёл пальцем по полированному боку одного из Бэтмобилей и, откинув полупрозрачную крышу, забрался внутрь, даже не собираясь выкладывать причину визита или как-то реагировать на укоряющие взгляды, к которым уже много лет назад выработал иммунитет. – Опробуем? – и усмехнулся ещё шире, откидываясь на широком сидении. – Ты же знаешь, что машина не станет удачливой, если мы её… не «освятим»…

– Ричард… – Брюс редко называл своего воспитанника по полному имени, но сейчас, кажется, призвать к порядку бывшего Робина не удастся. Всё ещё жутко хотелось спать, а не… Ну да, они с Диком периодически трахались, или как ещё это можно назвать? Сбрасывали адреналин, накопившееся раздражение - и да, «освящали» Бэтмобили. «Традиция», появившаяся ещё во времена, когда Дик был Робином, немного наивным юношей, зацепившим своей безумной энергетикой, открытостью, яркостью, чем-то таким, чего не хватало мрачному Тёмному Рыцарю, заспиртованному в своей личной Тьме. Эти качества до сих пор никуда не делись, разве что мальчишка стал мужчиной, а Брюса перестала мучить совесть по поводу растления несовершеннолетних. Хотя кто кого растлевал, надо ещё посмотреть.

– Только не говори, что ты отказываешься, – Дик откинул голову на подголовник и вроде как просто устроился поудобнее, но выглядело это впечатляюще. Особенно в обтягивающем костюме Найтвинга. Особенно если знаешь, на что это тело способно. Особенно если принять во внимание едва заметно скользнувший между губ язык. Отказаться от такого Брюсу никогда не удавалось. Вот вам и легендарная сила воли великого Бэтмена.

– Провокатор чёртов, – буркнул Брюс, забираясь в машину рядом. Ох, если бы сейчас просто откинуться на удобном сидении и забыться, а не играть в эти игры с Диком… И уснуть прямо тут, даже не снимая костюма и маски. Прикрыть глаза, и ещё пару секунд на то, чтобы отключиться, ещё пару секунд…

– Учился у лучшего. Сиди, я всё сделаю сам, – Грейсон не перебрался, а именно что мягко перетёк на колени к наставнику и подарил первый жалящий, короткий поцелуй, прогоняя уже начавшуюся наваливаться темноту. Ловкие умелые пальцы подцепили ушастую маску и откинули куда-то на заднее сидение. Слегка обветренные губы ткнулись в область бьющейся жилки пульса, оставили влажный след, зубы чувствительно прикусили щетинистый подбородок, язык скользнул к ушной раковине, ведя мокрую холодную дорожку. Ладно, не так уж и плохи эти игры, можно подождать со сном ещё немного, ещё полчасика ничего не решат.

Брюс рассеяно провёл ещё затянутыми в перчатки руками вверх по бёдрам и бокам Дика и сразу переместился к шее, дёргая спрятанный язычок молнии вниз. Найтвинг прогнулся сильнее, позволяя расстегнуть костюм, а потом ловко выпутался из прошитых титановыми нитями тряпок. Сделать это в тесном для таких манипуляций салоне автомобиля практически невозможно, но вот он, неоспоримый плюс того, что твой любовник – один из лучших акробатов мира.

Светлая кожа, крепкие перекатывающиеся мышцы под ней, безумная пластика и всё ещё темнеющая на лице маска – вот он, тот самый образ желания во плоти. Дик притирался и выгибался, прекрасно зная, какое впечатление производит, зная, что неотразим. Брюс, стараясь сдержать дрожь в руках и не размениваясь на бесконечные прелюдии, стащил зубами перчатку и провёл пальцами между ягодиц Дика, судорожно вспоминая, закладывал ли на сегодняшнее дежурство в пояс заживляющую мазь или хотя бы смазку для тросомёта. Метания оказались бессмысленными, два пальца с лёгкостью проскользнули в растянутое и обильно смазанное отверстие.

– Спланировал всё, да?

\- Я предусмотрительный, – ответил Дик, и со стоном насадившись на грубые пальцы, ловко расстегнул бронированные штаны Бэтмена.

– Мои уроки не прошли даром? – несмотря на чудовищную усталость, на раздражение на несносного мальчишку, не желающего подчиняться никаким правилам, Брюс втягивался в игру, искренне ей наслаждаясь. Чёрт, как же этого не хватало… Как же давно не было возможности просто расслабиться рядом с кем-то, позволить вести, а не держать всё под контролем.

– Мгм, – согласно пробормотал Дик, открывая чувствительное местечко за ухом для поцелуев и коротко довольно простонал, когда пальцы внутри были резко заменены куда большим по объёму членом.

– Блядь, Дик… – сам не сдержался Брюс, едва ли не задохнувшись от ощущения горячих упругих тисков вокруг напряжённого органа. Всё-таки ему не хватало не только всего этого высокого и метафоричного о доверии и поддержке. Не хватало ещё банального человеческого секса.

– Ты что-то сказал? – спросил Дик, открыв зажмуренные было от первой вспышки удовольствия глаза.

– Ты хоть когда-нибудь заткнёшься? – рыкнул Брюс, резко вскидывая бёдра и одновременно притягивая за затылок голову Дика для жёсткого поцелуя. Рукой, свободной от перчатки, он обхватил член Найтвинга и сразу задвигал ею в темпе собственных толчков, зная, что не продержится долго, а оставлять партнёра без удовольствия не любил.

Кажется, и самому Дику было многого не надо, он сразу резко и требовательно насаживался, кусал губы в поцелуе и выстанывал в них что-то явно неприличное и нецензурное. И опоздал он с оргазмом всего на пару секунд, догоняя в три движения руки Брюса.

– А теперь мы пойдём в твою большую-большую и мягкую кровать наверху и проспим на ней до полудня, – безапелляционно заявил Дик, тяжело дыша в ухо наставнику.

– М-м? – не сразу сконцентрировался на словах Брюс. – У меня ещё работа, – попытался он вяло отмахнуться от весьма заманчивого предложения.

– Никакой работы, ты уже не спал нормально две недели. Спать, я сказал, – Дик соскользнул с коленей Бэтмена и потянулся к своей одежде.

– Ну, не совсем две… Тринадцать дней, если быть точным… Подожди, откуда ты знаешь? – подозрительность и умение анализировать возвращались не сразу.

– Альфред и Тим о тебе беспокоились. Они знали, что только мне под силу тебя затолкать в постель. Что я, кстати, и собираюсь делать. Будешь упрямиться – вырублю, отволоку в комнату и привяжу к постели, и я не шучу.

– Не слишком ли борзеешь? Я тебя сам вырублю, мальчик.

– Не раньше, чем выспишься. Прости, Брюс, но большая и страшная летучая мышь сейчас совсем не в форме, так что советую сотрудничать.

– А, чёрт с тобой, – сдался Уэйн. Позволять ведь вести себя не так уж плохо время от времени, верно? Пусть потом Дик за свой «сговор» и ответит. Скорее всего, задницей… Определённо задницей. Поразительно, как хороший, пусть и быстрый, секс делает сговорчивее. – И, кстати, Дик, добро пожаловать домой.


End file.
